hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Atlantic Hurricane Season (MasterGarfield)
The 2019 Atlantic Hurricane Season was an above average season, spawning 16 named storms. However, cooler water temperatures only allowed for two major hurricanes (one of them was not even a major until the post analysis). This season was a deadly one, with Hurricane Andrea devastating the Caribbean and East Coast. The season ended with Tropical Storm Pablo, which dissipated on October 27. Storm Names: * Andrea * Barry * Chantal * Dorian * Erin * Fernand * Gabrielle * Humberto * Imelda * Jerry * Karen * Lorenzo * Melissa * Nestor * Olga * Pablo * Rebekah * Sebastian * Tanya * Van * Wendy ImageSize = width:800 height:225 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2016 till:01/11/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:05/07/2016 till:19/07/2016 color:C3 text:"Andrea" from:13/07/2016 till:20/07/2016 color:C1 text:"Barry" from:28/07/2016 till:30/07/2016 color:TS text:"Chantal" from:02/08/2016 till:05/08/2016 color:TS text:"Dorian" from:09/08/2016 till:17/08/2016 color:C4 text:"Erin" from:12/08/2016 till:15/08/2016 color:TS text:"Fernand" from:17/08/2016 till:22/08/2016 color:C1 text:"Gabrielle" from:29/08/2016 till:03/09/2016 color:C2 text:"Humberto" barset:break from:04/09/2016 till:11/09/2016 color:C2 text:"Imelda" from:09/09/2016 till:12/09/2016 color:TS text:"Jerry" from:10/09/2016 till:15/09/2016 color:TS text:"Karen" from:18/09/2016 till:21/09/2016 color:C1 text:"Lorenzo" from:19/09/2016 till:24/09/2016 color:TS text:"Melissa" from:28/09/2016 till:29/09/2016 color:TS text:"Nestor" from:12/10/2016 till:23/10/2016 color:C2 text:"Olga" from:25/10/2016 till:27/10/2016 color:TS text:"Pablo" barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Hurricane Andrea Andrea was one of the deadliest Atlantic Storms on record. It caused about 8,500 fatalities. It formed as a weak depression, and was expected not to develop. Andrea was named on July 6, however. It then moved towards the Caribbean, and became a hurricane as it moved under Puerto Rico. It then moved almost directly over the caribbean, fluctuating between C1 and C2 status. It then entered the Gulf of Mexico, peaking as a C3 (originally a high end C2 until post analysis) for its landfall on Florida. It moved quickly over Florida, and slowed down as it moved up the east coast, drenching the Carolinas and nearby states with record rainfall. It then made an unexpected landfall on New York on July 17. It moved inland before dissipating near the US-Canada border. Andrea caused $5.1 billion in damages. Hurricane Barry Barry formed on July 13 and headed west. It made landfall in Central America on July 17 as a category 1 hurricane. It brought moderate rainfall to nearby countries and dissolved on July 20. Barry caused 30 fatalities and $1 million in damage. Tropical Storm Chantal Chantal formed from a strong system north of the Bahamas on July 28. It moved northward and dissolved near North Carolina on July 30. Chantal caused no injuries or damages. Tropical Storm Dorian Dorian was an odd Tropical Storm that formed seemingly out of nowhere (no AOI) on August 2. It moved over the Yucatan, and made another landfall on Mexico. Dorian caused 5 fatalities and $4.8 million in damage. Hurricane Erin Erin formed from a Tropical Wave on August 9, and was named that evening. It peaked as a high end category 4 hurricane (originally a C5 until post analysis) in open waters. It then dissolved south of Greenland on August 17. The remnants caused 2 fatalities in Iceland when the rainfall caused a landslide. Tropical Storm Fernand Fernand was a TS that formed in the Central Atlantic on August 12. It made landfall in North Carolina at peak intensity on August 14 and dissolved the next day. Fernand caused 11 fatalities and $500,000 in damage. Hurricane Gabrielle Gabrielle was a minimal hurricane that did not impact land. It formed on August 17 and dissolved on August 22. Hurricane Humberto Humberto was a very costly hurricane that impacted Florida and Louisiana. It formed on August 29 and crossed over Florida. It formed over the Dominican Republic on August 29, and moved over Florida as a TS. It then began to rapidly intensify, despite forecasts stating it would weaken. It peaked as a C2 for its landfall in Louisiana, and brought an incredible storm surge. It moved inland and dissolved on September 3. Humberto caused 215 fatalities and $25 billion in damages. Hurricane Imelda Imelda was a storm that was named the day after Humberto dissolved. After impacting the Bahamas, Imelda took a typical cape verde route and dissolved on September 11. Imelda caused 1 fatality. Tropical Storm Jerry Jerry was originally meant to enter the caribbean and develop, possible into a major hurricane, but unexpected wind shear tore Jerry apart before it could reach the Antilles. Jerry dissolved on September 12 with no impacts. Tropical Storm Karen-Juliette Karen was the first storm to pass into the East Pacific basin since 1996. It briefly peaked as a TS in that basin, being named Juliette. It then made landfall in Mexico, Dissolving on September 15. Karen caused 1 fatality, but Juliette caused 54 fatalities, causing that name to be retired. Hurricane Lorenzo Lorenzo was a rare Cape Verde hurricane that passed by the islands. It then curved north and dissolved on September 21. It caused 1 indirect fatality in the islands. Tropical Storm Melissa Melissa was the first atlantic cyclone on record to develop in the Great Lakes. It formed as a depression in the Gulf of Mexico on September 19, and moved north into Alabama. It was forecast to quickly dissolve, but it hung on all the way into Lake Michigan, where a closed convection was noted. It was named Melissa. The very small cyclone made landfall in the Upper Penninsula on September 23 and dissolved the following day. Melissa caused 3 fatalities and $10 million in damage. Tropical Storm Nestor Nestor was a normal Tropical Storm that made landfall on Texas, and dissolved the next day with minimal damages and no casualties. Hurricane Olga Hurricane Olga was one of the deadliest hurricanes to ever hit the Azores. It made landfall there as a C1, and moved very slowly over the islands. It stayed for about 3 days before moving east on October 21, and dissolved 2 days later. Due to the heavy rains and the storm surge, Olga caused 105 fatalities and $1.2 billion in damage. Tropical Storm Pablo The last named storm formed on October 25, and made landfall on Florida as a 50mph TS. It then moved into the atlantic and dissolved on October 27. Pablo caused no fatalities and minimal damage. Storm Names 16 names were used this year. Retirement Due to their impacts, the NHC retired the names Andrea, Humberto, and Olga. They will be replaced with Alexa, Harry, and Olivia for the 2025 season. Name list for 2025 * Alexa * Barry * Chantal * Dorian * Erin * Fernand * Gabrielle * Harry * Imelda * Jerry * Karen * Lorenzo * Melissa * Nestor * Olivia * Pablo * Rebekah * Sebastian * Tanya * Van * Wendy Category:Future tropical cyclone season Category:Future tropical cyclone seasons